legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Nexus Jay
Nexus Jay is the Nexus Force Recruiter located in Nimbus Plaza. Once the Spider Queen is defeated, Sky Lane believes players are qualified to join a Nexus Force faction and sends them to Nexus Jay. When players meet Nexus Jay, he sends them to prove themselves Mardolf the Orange and then Johnny Thunder. When players return to Nexus Jay with the Faction Approval of Assembly and Venture League, he helps players choose a Faction and sends them to see their respective Faction Vendors to receive their first Specialty Kit. After they receive their Specialty Kit, players report back to Nexus Jay. Feeling a little thirsty after talking to new recruits all day, Nexus Jay teaches players about Faction Tokens and asks players to buy him a Faction Supply. Hearing about trouble in Gnarled Forest, Nexus Jay sends players to travel to the jungle world and check in with Hugo First. Alternatively, Nexus Jay offers players the chance to fly to Nexus Tower and meet their Faction Leader, checking in with Kurt Tussle along the way. Later, Nexus Jay notices a special anvil in the Paradox section of Nimbus Plaza. Curious to know about the device contained inside, Nexus Jay sends players to Forbidden Valley, where Gathermaster Klex can forge them a Maelstrom Hammer. When players return to Nexus Jay with the new Maelstrom Hammer, Nexus Jay sends players to smash the anvil and Quick Build the Maelstrom Exchange Device. Upon learning about the machine's function, Nexus Jay expresses disappointment that the device is not a Frozen Yogurt Machine. Missions *Involved in Faction Time *Find Mardolf the Orange *Involved in Back to Nexus Jay *Find Johnny Thunder *Choose a Faction *Get your Sentinel Faction Gear! *Get your Paradox Gear! *Get your Assembly Gear! *Get your Venture League Gear! *Involved in Nexus Orders *Thirsty Work *Notion for a Potion *Aid Me! *Of Vital Importance *Head to Gnarled Forest *Gate Keeper *Hammer and Anvil *Exchange City Beta Information In alpha testing and early beta testing, Nexus Jay was unnamed and instead identified by his title of Nexus Force Recruiter. He wore a Dwarf Helmet and early Assembly Faction Grunt shirt and pants, and had a very different facial texture featuring a prominent mustache. Although he was changed to his final model in mid-beta testing, Nexus Jay did not receive his clipboard and pen until late beta testing. Prior to the Nexus Tower update, Nexus Jay sent players to check in with Kurt Tussle on the construction of the Nexus Tower Rocket. Prior to the Power of the Nexus Force update, Nexus Jay had a significantly smaller role, as he sent players to speak with the four Faction Reps instead of sending players himself to speak with Mardolf the Orange and Johnny Thunder. Logan Moonshot originally offered Head to Gnarled Forest, while Silas Penumbra originally offered the Hammer and Anvil mission chain. When the Faction Reps were removed in the update, these roles were bestowed upon Nexus Jay. Trivia *Although Silas Penumbra was removed, his mugshot is still shown in the Mission Tracker upon completing Hammer and Anvil. Gallery Mission_483.png|Nexus Jay in alpha testing Alpha087.png|Nexus Jay in-game during alpha testing CheckInWithMeBecauseI'veGotADwarfHelmet.png|A beta pop-up featuring Nexus Jay's alpha appearance LEGO Universe Concept-Art 2.jpg|Concept Art for Nexus Jay Nexus jay beta.PNG|A beta rendering of Nexus Jay with a blue Cadet Helmet Nexus Jay 2.png|Nexus Jay in-game Nexus Jay 5.png|Nexus Jay talking to players Torsos 127 I5.PNG|Nexus Jay's texture Silas Penumbra Return to Jay.png|Silas's mugshot is still used on the Mission Tracker Category:Nexus Force Category:NPCs Category:Nimbus Station Category:Nimbus Station NPCs